


Twelve Days - Nine (one of two)

by abbykrieger



Series: Twelve Days [9]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, boy-howdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>notes from the Christmas party at Wolfram and Hart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days - Nine (one of two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bienfilatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bienfilatre/gifts).



“These chips are weak. And the guacamole reeks of --”

“Chipotle powder. Cause I dropped the bloody jar into the bowl after slicking up the cookie sheets. And you wouldn’t hand me a spoon. Here -” Spike gifts Illyria a wad of cilantro. “Commune with that.” His leather coat has been stashed in the corner to spare it the chaos of baking powder. His black T-shirt, not so lucky, is dappled in flour fingerprints. Like he’s got the pelt of a photo-negative dalmation tight across his chest. “When you can smell 'em, and they’re brown, that means they’re done. So you take 'em out.”

“‘Done?’” She waits motionless, head cocked at that angle, like her face is a ferris wheel and it’s time for her chin to get a turn up top. 

Seriously, he keeps expecting the mug to spin full round. And then to wake up. But he knows what the limits are; this life has wish demons but no Christmas wishes. Slime hounds but no Santa. He knows who he's dealing with. “You roasted your enemies, right? Ate ‘em?”

“Yes.” Her irises flare hopefully. 

They do love the roasted enemies. Brings any immortal round. “Good. When did you stop roasting?”

“When their screams were at an apex. When the aroma of their pain made its most pure perfume.”

“We're on the same page then. That's exactly what you want.” He pauses at the door. “But you can also set the timer to ten and wait for the little bell.”


End file.
